Isi Dawndancer
}} |birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=The birds of the air and beasts of the field are all my friends. I would not want to cause jealousy by choosing one over the other. |bffs=Twyla and Gilda Goldstag |log= Isi Dawndancer is an exchange student at Monster High and a deer, a down to earth Boo Hexican girl who is descendant to a long line of a Deer Spirit tribe, where she lived all her life, until a vision, a heritage power that distinguishes her herd, made her come across with Monster High, and made it her destiny to study there and help those in need of her wise advice. In [[Isi Dawndancer's Brand-Boo Students diary|her Brand-Boo Students diary]], her dead master (headmaster) had said she got accepted to the monster exchange of Monster High. Character Personality Isi is a peaceful girl who simply adores dancing, so much she might breakout into a dance sequence any moment. An animal-loving and flirty girl, she is playful, yet wise when needed, and gives a big importance to her herd and its rituals. She is very willing to share parts of her culture with other students through teaching them dance, demonstrating enthusiasm for doing so. Appearance She has brown skin with a big white spot on her face fading into her skin, long straight turquoise hair, and a deer-like nose as well as ears and antlers. Her eyes are brown, and she has white little dots that may be freckles, on her cheeks and forehead. She wears a dull-sepia colored headband and an orange necklace. She wears a red, long-sleeved shirt with Aztec designs and long, black pants with the same designs. She has teal ruffled shoes and her feet are also hoofs with heels in the back of the feet which are also hoofs. Abilities * Romantic Aura: Isi has an effect on other monsters that will cause them to be attracted to her, a power that Deer Women actually contain in myths and stories. * Dream Premonition: Isi isn't sure what this ability is or does, but recently she's been having mysterious dreams that are intriguing her, that she takes as visions or warnings. In these dreams, a doe with bright green eyes will guide her to where the universe needs Isi to be. Skillset * Dancing: Isi is a talented dancer, specifically dancing with her family and friends in Boo Hexico, performing tribal dances that she really enjoys and is willing to share. Relationships Family Isi's mother or father is the Deer Spirit. Additionally she also has a grandmother, who she states is very wise, but can get mad if someone ticks her off. Along with the rest of her family, her herd back in Boo Hexico, a replete of friends she takes as friends. Friends Isi claims she is best friends with Twyla, who she met in Boo Mexico, when the latter failed a shadow jumping exercise of long distance. The two quickly become friends, as Twyla helps Isi out with her mysterious dreams. Additionally, she is also friends with Gilda Goldstag, another deer creature at Monster High, which is assumed to be their main friendship link. Back in her homeland, she also knows a deer creature she despises, Coyote, a trickster who has no sense of limits. Books Monster High Diaries Frankie Stein and the New Ghoul at School After class after the presentation, Isi tells Frankie Stein that she saw her built little sister Zappit last night, when she was dancing in the forest. Isi then gets invited by Frankie to join her for lunch at the school Creepateria. She helps search for Zappit in the forest. Timeline * April 28, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Isi Dawndancer. * December 01, 2014: Isi Dawndancer's Amazon page is uploaded, confirming the trademark as Monster High-related. * January 29, 2015: Art of Isi Dawndancer is printed on the cover of Monster High: Monster Exchange: A Creepy-Cool Activity Book, which is uploaded to Amazon. * July 03, 2015: Isi Dawndancer makes her webisode debut in Freak Du Chic Act 3, before even any official reveal of her. * July 10, 2015: Isi Dawndancer's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * October 12, 2015 Isi Dawndancer made her first major cartoon appearance in From Fear to There Part 1 Notes * "Isi" is Choctaw for "deer". This is the mythology of the Choctaw deer spirit or deer woman. Deer women are spirits from the eastern woodlands and central plains tribes associated with fertility and love. Like many Native American animal spirits, deer woman are sometimes depicted in animal form, other times in human form, and sometimes a mixture between the two. Varied folklore describes this spirit as either a benign spirit who might assist women in having children, or a siren type who lures men, primarily unfaithful men, to their death or to pining away from love sickness. Deer Women are said to have a fondness for dancing, often joining in on communal dances, only leaving when the drum beating ends. The siren depiction is referenced, with some changes, as her Romantic Aura ability. Her interest and skills in dancing are also referenced. * Her last name "Dawndancer" literally refers to the fact that she is a dancer of dawn, but mostly to the fact that she is a dancer, as a nod to it. Gallery Monster Exchange The Creepy Cool Activity Book.jpg Profile art - Isi_Dawndancer.png Isi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deerlings